


Feline Casanova

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Blackbirds and Firestarters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, very very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a street kid turned hero. He's working as Blackbird, partner of The Talon, Wall City's resident vigilante. Stray is a thief, and occasional reluctant hero, who works under The Cat. They've been dancing around each other since the first time they met, just about, but Stray's ready to make a move. </p><p>“You’re going into heat soon, aren’t you? Sometime this week?”<br/>“What? I...what? How do you know that?”<br/>“I can smell it on you.” Stray’s voice dropped to a low rumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> I do really enjoy slightly unhinged/coy Marco. And ABO. And superheroes. So. Yup. Very much borrowed/based on Batman/DC mythos. So. Let’s go.  
> Warnings: There’s some implied underage sex (abuse) but it’s not explicit and basically glossed over. You might not even notice it. Violence, language, Jean’s thirsty as fuck observations.  
> Pairings: Marco/Jean, some Erwin/Levi if you squint right

Jean twisted around then vaulted over the painted faced thug before driving his foot into the back of the man’s knee. The man’s leg gave out with a popping sound that made Jean’s skin crawl, though he didn’t let it show, and he went down hard. Jean danced out of range of a directionless flailing arm then laid in a well placed punch to the throat and elbow to the nose. There was dry crack and a broken off shriek of pain then his opponent crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut.

Jean huffed out a sigh then reached for his belt. Erwin had run off after the Fatale, the leader of the Titan gang, leaving him to mop up a dozen of the bottom tier types, and he couldn’t help but be annoyed about it. He was always getting left behind, told to hold down the fort or look after civilians while Erwin handled the ‘big guys’ like Fatale, Colossal, and Armor.

Eren wouldn’t have had to stay put, or at least that’s what Jean told himself.

Sometimes, in his more bitter moments, he thought it was because he was an Omega where Eren was an Alpha.

Or maybe because Erwin didn’t trust him like he’d trusted Eren. Maybe Jean’s upbringing had Erwin watching him closer, believing in him less.

When he was being logical however he knew it was that Erwin was paranoid. Eren had stopped acting as Blackbird because he’d been injured, badly, and while he’d moved on and was calling himself Rogue and acting out of Shiganshina these days Jean was carrying the weight of what had happened.  

Eren was the one who’d almost died but Jean, the new Blackbird, was paying the price for his predecessors mistakes.

He’d been working with Erwin since he was 13, after a chance encounter in an alley where, (allegedly) he’d been trying to hot wire the older man’s motorcycle.

Allegedly. 

In his defense when he’d seen the bike all he’d been able to think was that taking it would change his life. Talon was the World’s Strongest hero, supposedly, dedicated to roaming the night and protecting the streets of Wall, helping those the police couldn’t be bothered with, fighting back corruption and gangs and all that shit. He did good work, honestly.

But taking his bike would have been legendary.

If he’d gotten it to the right people he would have had more than enough money to get off the streets, pay back the money he owed, get out of the Narrows, and maybe do something halfway decent with himself.

But he’d gotten busted, only instead of taking him to the local precinct (which would have been pointless. All the Narrows kids knew how to buy themselves out of booking by the time they hit puberty and Jean was no exception.) he’d been taken to a fancy mansion up on The Hill.

He’d thought Talon was after something just like everyone else Jean had been forced to deal with since his mother’s death, but no. He’d just been impressed that he’d gotten past the first two layers of security.

The rest was a blur of training, ridiculously tight costumes and masks, so many scars he couldn’t remember what they were all from, and increasingly warped villains. It had been four years, five very long and often painful years, but instead of doing something useful he was zip tying assholes like Christmas presents for the cops. It wasn’t-

“You always look so upset.”

Jean put a hand to his forehead, sighing. He didn’t look up from what he was doing, already knowing exactly who it was. There were, after all, very few people who could manage to sneak up on him (Just his fellow Birds and the Cats) and even if that hadn’t been the case he’d know that voice anywhere. It came from behind him, a smooth purr that dripped warmth and honey and, in spite of himself, never failed to make his heart beat a little faster.

And the jerk knew it and was disgustingly smug about it.

After a moment of silence there was a disappointed sigh. “Fine Birdie, be that way.”

The nickname set his teeth on edge. It was annoying, for one, and far too familiar for another. Like they were friends or...well anything other than occasional allies and usually enemies.

He pulled the plastic binding on the last of the gang members a little harder than was needed considering how very knocked out the guy was.

“I brought you a present.” The sound of something soft and fleshy hitting the floor forced him to turn. There was a body, another Titan judging by the eye destroying neon and smudged face paint, lying crumpled a few feet from him. “He was up on the roof staring down his sights at you.”

Parts of what looked like a deconstructed rifle dropped to the floor one by one, each one clattering loudly as it hit the concrete.

Jean twitched then looked up at the roof. There were two skylights, each spanning the length of the warehouse on the left and the right. The glass was shattered where he and Erwin had dropped in to break up an arms deal between the Titans and the Soldiers; they’d cleared the roof before making their entrance.

Or at least he’d thought they had.

“You should be more careful.” It was the tone of voice that made him look away from the roof and finally meet the eyes of his ‘visitor’. He would have expected teasing or a little smugness, that was what Cats were known for after all, but instead there was something that almost sounded like worry and unhappiness.

The other man was crouched on top of one of the shipping containers that littered the building, watching Jean with his head cocked to the side. His goggles were pushed up into his messy black hair, green tinted lenses shining in the darkness, and he was peering down at Jean with an oddly serious expression on his normally smiling face.  

“What do you want Stray?”

The Cats were thieves and information brokers by trade, willing to sell their services to whoever was paying the most that day. They had no particular allegiance except to each other so Jean had found himself fighting them just as often as he worked alongside them.

They would rob a jewelry store one day and help them keep the Soldiers from blowing up The Narrows the next day without so much as skipping a beat.

Stray was Jean’s own personal pain in the ass. He was too friendly, too indifferent to the concept of person space, too fond of flirting, and entirely too attractive for Jean’s own good. It was easy to get caught up in his easy open laughter and get stuck on soft brown eyes, smooth light brown skin, and that cute spray of freckles across his nose and forget that he could take down a dozen guys barehanded and would sell a person out without remorse if the price was right.

“I wanted to see you of course.” Stray said with an exaggerated pout. It was, honestly, ridiculous how insanely sexy it was to watch full pink lips curve down and purse in mock sadness.

Jean scoffed. “Sure you did. Where’s the Cat?”

“Cat went to play with Talon of course.” Stray said, rolling his eyes. “And before you ask Kit decided to stay in tonight so it’s just me and you.”

“Great.” Jean drawled, rolling his eyes. Stray smiled toothily then rose up to his full height while pushing an errant strand of hair back behind his ear.  

They were about the same height and had similar skill sets but Jean couldn’t help but be acutely aware of how vastly different in build they were. Jean was thin, hard angles and tightly corded muscle; he was fast and he was light on his feet, tending more towards acrobatics and wearing down his targets than the brawling Eren was known for. Stray, however, was built heavier and the skintight catsuit he favored didn’t leave much to the imagination.

So, really, it wasn’t his fault if his eyes lingered on thick thighs more often than he cared to admit or if he watched the way the smooth black leather clung and stretched over muscular arms when he hoped no one was watching. Plus Stray had an ass that just didn’t quit and a person would have had to be dead not to notice it.

Jean was very much not dead.

Stray hopped down nimbly, feet hitting the floor without a sound. He walked closer, though walk didn’t really do the way the other man moved any justice. Stray moved like he’d be the best fuck a person would ever have and wanted everyone to know it, something like a prowl with a slight sway to his hips.

Stray’s face lit up as a knowing grin curved his lips and Jean bit back a sigh.

“Can we not?”

Stray was close enough to touch him now but  instead of draping himself all over Jean like he normally would, acting the part of an affectionate cat determined to rub himself all over a person, he just crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

“You’re going into heat soon, aren’t you? Sometime this week?”

Jean blinked, too surprised at how casually Stray could ask such a thing to even get angry. Going into heat was a perfectly natural occurrence of course but it wasn’t the sort of thing you just asked someone about unless you were their parent or mate.  

Not that Stray was wrong. Jean had a blessedly regular heat cycle, every 84 days (give or take a day) he locked himself in his room to ride out his heat alone and curse the genetics his parents had passed along.

“What? I...what? How do you know that?”

“I can smell it on you.” Stray’s voice dropped to a low rumble.

Jean jerked back, eyes widening, before he could stop himself from reacting.

He was, like most Omegas and Alphas out there (including Stray) on a suppressant pill (though his was combined with birth control, something Stray wouldn't have been concerned with) to keep his scent and sense of smell muted to Beta levels. He hadn’t even realized Stray was an Alpha until a few months ago when Armor and Fatale had teamed up and decided to come after them to get at Talon and Cat.

They’d ended up locked in a storage locker together for two days, which was more than enough time for suppressants to work out of their systems. To say it had been awkward would have been something of an understatement.  

Not because of the Alpha/Omega thing but because Stray had been flirting with him for damn near three years and Jean had already been thoroughly in lust. It was harder to maintain his stoic ‘how about you fuck off’ attitude when they were handcuffed together and Stray was being nice instead of teasing and worrying about his head wound.

And then worrying because stopping birth control could cause a false heat in omegas.

Which it had.

Which had contributed to the awkward.

Stray had kept his hands to himself (much to his annoyance at the time) and hadn’t once mentioned that Jean had begged like a needy slut while climbing all over him.

It hadn’t been his finest moment.

Stray touched the sharpened tip of his gloved fingers to Jean’s cheek, just below where his mask sat. “I’d always heard that once you get the scent of a fertile Beta or Omega you’re interested in you can’t forget it. Figured it was crap but I guess not.”

Jean took a breath before putting on his best scowl and brushing Stray’s hand away. “If that was supposed to be a come on it’s lacking. Being called fertile doesn’t really work for me. Lacks a certain kind of romance.”

Not that Jean knew anything about romance or was all that interested in it.

That earned him another wide smile. “How does ‘I want to spend your heat with you and fuck you until you can’t forget what it feels like to be with me.’ work for you? Or, hmm, what was it you said when we were locked up together? That you wanted to hang off my knot for hours? How’s that?”

Jean blinked stupidly, an embarrassed flush running up his neck because yes, he absolutely had said that and meant it and he’d really hoped it would never be brought up. Even worse was that it certainly didn’t *not* work for him.

But he knew better than to get involved with Stray. Occasional partnerships aside they were very much not on the same side of things and Erwin would break his ‘We don’t kill people’ rule in order to beat him to death if he ever went there.

Speaking of Talon.

“Talon will be back soon. He’ll drag you to the Garrison if he catches you.”

Stray looked, for a moment, like he was considering that and then he was surging forward, one claw tipped hand grabbing the front of his costume and the other sliding around to cup the back of his neck.

Jean may have let him do it or, at least, didn’t make any attempts at getting away when Stray hesitated, giving him more than enough time to get free. Which he really should have; Erwin would kill him, it would make things unnecessarily complicated, Stray would probably never let him live it down, and it was just an in general bad idea.

If anyone asked he would just blame hormones.  

He leaned in fractionally and tilted his head up to meet Stray’s lips part way. He caught a hint of a pleased smile and then Stray’s mouth touched his. The hand against his chest moved, snaking around him to rest at the small of his back and drag him a little closer.

Stray’s lips were soft and a little wet against his own and he was clearly not in a hurry at all, content to slowly move his lips over Jean’s. He felt breathless and unsure, used to rougher things. Stray’s lips parted, tongue snaking out to trace along the seam of Jean’s lips lightly; it was achingly slow and gentle, nothing like the hard and hurried things Jean was used to, and a warm flush of want bloomed in his chest.

Jean wasn’t sure what he thought kissing Stray was going to be like, though he’d certainly thought about it enough, but this slow knee weakening kiss he got wasn’t it.

Stray pulled back and Jean swayed forward, wanting to draw him back in. Stray chuckled and nipped at his lower lip lightly before pressing another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Stray’s hands leave him and something is pressed into his hand.

“Think about it. You can even leave the mask on.” Another quick kiss and then Stray is walking away; everything about his gait screaming that he had won. Jean watched him go, melting into the shadows of the warehouse, then looked down at the folded piece of paper in his glove covered hand. He unfolded it, quickly memorized the number there, then balled it up while reaching for one of the flares he kept on him.

He wasn’t going to call of course.

He licked over his lips, catching a lingering hint of mint and trying to sooth away the phantom feeling of lips on his own.

Maybe he’d call.

**Author's Note:**

> The Birds: Erwin (Talon), Eren (Blackbird I/Rogue) Jean (Blackbird II) and eventually Mikasa (Blackbird III)  
> The Cats: Levi (The Cat/Black Cat) Armin (Kitten) and Marco (Stray)  
> Fatale: Annie  
> Armor: Reiner  
> Colossal: Bert 
> 
> ...I might be planning a follow up. I have this perfectly mapped out future for them. A horrible sad future. But for now it's done.


End file.
